Winning Christy's Heart
by Bailey Sutton
Summary: David Grantland and Neil McNeill are viling for Christy Huddlerstons heart. She must make her decision. The folks of the cove set out to help her. But in the end it is Christy who must make the decision.


Christy stood in front of the classroom full of students. She smiled at the children of the cove. *Every seat is filled. This is the first time that ever happened. Hopefully not for the last.* "Ok class today we will be learning about trains." She turned to the blackboard where she had written the word train.

  
  


Neil watched Christy teach class from the trees. *An full class today. That's wonderful for Christy shake.* He couldn't keep his eyes off Christy. He watched as she turned to the black board and pointed out the words that she had printed there. He watched as she turned with an smile to her class. *What an beautiful smile she has.*

  
  


"What are you doing here McNeill? Don't you have any rounds to make today." David hissed from behind Neil.

  
  


Neil didn't turn around for an moment. He wanted to imprint the image of Christy bending down to help Mountie O'Teal with her slate. When he knew that he would never forget that image of Christy he turned around and faced David Grantland. "Don't you have any rounds to go on Reverend?"

  
  


"I asked you first." David said forcefully folding his arms across his chest and sticking out his chin.

  
  


*Acting just like two little spoiled boys thee are.* Alice shook her head at the site of David and Neil near the school house trying to stare each other down. She looked herself at the schoolhouse and frowned. "Thee must make up thee's mind soon; Christy Huddleston."

  
  


Christy at that moment looked out towards the trees and could see David and Neil staring at each other. She only saw David's face. *Such anger is there. I just don't know about David.* She looked at the back of Neil's head and felt her heart skip an beat. *He isn't free. He is still moaning his late wife and so angry with God.* 

  
  


"Miss. Christy..." an young voice broke into Christy's musings.

  
  


Christy shook her head and turned her eyes from the scene outside over to Creed Allen. "Yes Creed?"

  
  


"What's an train like?" He asked with some excitement in his ten year old face. He had never been on an train much less seen one; but he knew that Christy had ridden on one to come to the cove.

  
  


All the children looked up at Christy with that question with some excitement in their own eyes. They could not wait to hear once again what an train was like.

  
  


*Someday I hope every one of these children gets to see an train and ride on one.* She thought not for the first time since arriving in the cove six months previous. She stood back up and took and seat on the step in front of her desk. "An train is very exciting...."

  
  


Neil turned around once again and saw Christy seating with her knees up on the step in front of her desk her blue eyes lit up with excitement as she talked to the children. *I'm going to carry this image everywhere I go. This is Christy Huddleston.*

  
  


"I'm talking to you McNeill!" David hissed. He also moved his head to look at Christy and just saw Christy sitting on the step in front of her desk talking to her children. *She should really eighter be sitting at her desk or standing. I will have to have an word with her about this.* He turned his face and saw Neil's eyes still fixed on the scene. "Neil get out of here. You have no business being here."

  
  


Neil turned to face David one last time and frowned. "You don't have any business here anymore than I do Reverend." With that Neil walked away from David.

  
  


David frowned after Neil and went back to the mission house to get Prince so he could start his daily rounds to his flock in the cove.

  
  


*********

  
  


Christy looked up from the middle of telling all about trains and saw that David and Neil had left the trees. She sighed with relief and stood back up. "So when the train picks up speed you can look out the window and watch the scenery fly past you." 

  
  


The children watched with intense eyes as Christy walked back to her desk and sat down.

  
  


*Teachers in love and she doesn't know who to be with.* John Spencer thought as he watched Christy closely. *Perhaps Ma could help her.*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
